Spell Arwy
by adpi24
Summary: What happens when a spell goes arwy and it effects Chris. Take place in season 6 prior to anyone knowing his true identity. Chris reveal fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Spells Awry

Chapter 1: All in a Day's Work

Disclaimer: I own nothing because if I did Chris would have NEVER been killed in Bad, Bad World.

AN: I got this idea on a whim so I thought what the heck. This is my first Charmed fiction so do be gentle. 

Spoilers: Season 6 is fair game. This will be a Chris reveal fiction also.

* * *

It was a typical day at the Halliwell home. Paige and Phoebe were upstairs working on a spell to help their most current innocent while Piper was in the kitchen preparing lunch. Leo had taken Wyatt for the afternoon for some quality "father and son" time and Chris; well they had no idea where Chris was.

"Finished" Paige declared triumphantly and handed the paper to Phoebe.

"Paige, are you sure this is going to help us see her memories so we can help her?"

"It should"

"It should. That doesn't sound good"

"Okay then. Not be all "personal gain" but why don't we try the spell on someone else. It is only supposed to last between twenty four and forty eight hours"

"Who?" Phoebe asked

Paige thought for a moment, "How about Chris?"

"Paige, he's not here."

"But that doesn't matter. How the spell is supposed to work is show us the memories whether the person is here or not"

"I'm not sure about this Paige"

"We just do the spell; see if it shows us some of Chris' memories. If it does great we know it works, if it doesn't we write another one"

Phoebe sighed, "Okay"

With that the two women began reading the spell.

"Let us see

Chris's past

Through his eyes

Take us back"

* * *

Across town, Chris had just stepped into an alleyway in preparing to orb back to the manor when a weird sensation passed through his body. He walked a few steps, heading back towards the sidewalk, when suddenly his eyes clouded over and he passed out.

* * *

Back at the manor, Phoebe and Paige waited patiently for almost five minutes waiting for any sign that the spell had in fact worked. Paige stood up and sighed in defeat, grabbing the Book of Shadows and bringing it back to the table.

Phoebe gave her a smile and squeezed her hand.

"Back to the grind" Phoebe said

"Back to the grind"

* * *

AN: So here is chapter one. Sorry it is short but I really felt this was a good place to stop. I have a definite idea where I want this to go. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spell Awry

Chapter Two: Confusion

Disclaimer: Still don't own them because trust me if I did, Chris wouldn't have been killed off.

Authors Notes: Thank you to the following people who reviewed the first chapter; Atlantis2005, whatever90, Good Witch, Pink-Charmed-One, Wonder, DrewFullerFanLife, Nikki14u, winterwinds, Piper Chris Fan, SapphireGreen & Shadowhisper. Your kind words made my day.

So without further ado...

* * *

Chris awoke in the alley way, he shook his head, confused. He sat up and looked around, he couldn't place his surroundings. When he stood up his pants fell to the ground, about five sizes too big for him. The t-shirt he was wearing now covered his body like a dress. Chris stepped out of his shoes and in his bare feet walked further down into the alley, checked to make sure no one was around and orbed himself home.

* * *

"So did you two find a spell to help Angie?" Piper questioned as Phoebe and Paige entered the kitchen.

"Nope, Paige had one but it didn't work."

"How do you know it didn't work?" Piper asked, continuing to put the dishes from the sink into the cabinets.

"Well, it was a memory spell and before you say "personal gain", Phoebe and I tried the spell on Chris but it didn't work."

"Phoebe, Paige." Sighed Piper

"It didn't work anyways Piper" Paige repeated in an attempt to defend her and Phoebe's actions.

Before Piper could reply Leo orbed in with a boy of about seven years old by his side.

"Piper, we've got a problem."

* * *

Chris orbed into his bedroom, when the blue lights faded away he became even more confused. He looked around and saw his rocket ship bed was missing and in it's place a bed big enough to fit him, Wyatt, mommy and daddy. His clothes were also gone. He didn't know what was going on. He knew he was home but where were his things.

"Mommy" Chris called out, walking out of his room and heading down the stairs.

* * *

"Leo, where's Wyatt?" Piper asked ignoring her ex's statement

"I'm right here mommy" the young boy next to Leo stated.

Leo saw the look of confusion in Piper's eyes and said "Wy, why don't you go out into the living room and watch some TV." Wyatt nodded and walked out of the kitchen.

"Leo, what the hell is going on?" Piper demanded

"Piper, I'm not quite sure what happened. We were at the zoo and I had just finished changing his diaper when suddenly white lights surrounded him and he was a seven year old. I quickly orbed us out and here we are.

"I don't understand how this could have happened." Piper stated

"Did any of you do any spells?" Leo asked

"Phoebe and I tried one on Chris, a memory spell, but it didn't work." Paige admitted.

Before anyone could say anything about the spell a little boy of about five years old with moppy brown hair and big green eyes entered the kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Chris stated

The four adults in the room looked at each other with confusion marred all over their faces.

Chris walked over to Piper and began tugging on her shirt, "mommy, I'm hungry" he repeated.

Piper stared at the child with confusion. She had no idea who this child was and why he was calling her mommy, but she wasn't about to ignore his request to eat.

Piper kneeled down so she was eye to eye with Chris, "how about a glass of milk and a few of my famous chocolate chip cookies?"

Chris smiled and nodded. He turned and headed to the table to sit down, he suddenly stopped and a huge smile came to his face.

"DADDY" he yelled excitedly, running over to Leo, who instinctively picked him up. Chris threw his arms around Leo's neck and hugged him.

Chris pulled back and looked into his fathers eyes and smiled. "Daddy, where is Wyatt?"

"Um, he is out in the living room watching TV."

Chris turned his head and looked at Piper, "mommy can I watch TV with Wyatt?"

"I thought you were hungry?" she asked

"I am but I wanna watch TV with Wyatt." Chris replied

"Okay" Piper agreed. Leo put Chris down and he ran out to the living room.

"Okay that was more than a little odd" Paige said as soon as Chris left the room.

"Yeah, who the heck is that child?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know but for some reason he thinks we" Piper said pointing to herself and Leo "are his parents."

"But why would he think that?" Leo asked

"I don't know. Maybe we remind him of his parents." Piper said trying to come up with a reason

"Question, why is he wearing a shirt that is about five sizes too big for him?" Paige asked.

"I was wondering about that too" Phoebe stated.

"We don't know who this child is guys, for all we know that is what his parents put him in all the time." Piper said.

The four stood in silence contemplating the situation when they heard arguing coming from the living room. They quickly left the kitchen to find the two boys fighting over the remote control.

"Mommy, Wyatt won't share" Chris whined.

"Daddy, Chris took the control and started changing the channels."

"Wyatt won't share" Chris said stamping his feet.

Piper, who was still trying to wrap her mind around Wyatt calling the little boy Chris, immediately, went into "mommy mode". She walked calmly over to the boys and took the control from Wyatt's hand and turned the television off.

"Wyatt, Chris, sit down."

The boys pouted but followed her directions.

Piper knelt down in front of them, so they weren't overwhelmed with by her height, "Wyatt, you have to remember that you need to share" she said then turned her face towards Chris "and Chris you need to remember that you have to ask and not just take something away. Okay."

Both boys nodded.

"Okay, it's about time for lunch. I want you both to go wash up and come to the kitchen, okay?"

They again nodded. Wyatt quickly orbed upstairs anxious to get away from his family, where as Chris hung back.

"I'm sorry mommy." Chris said his chin wavering and his big green eyes filling with tears.

Feeling her heart break, Piper pulled him into a hug. "It's okay sweetie. It's okay, I'm not mad" she pulled away and looked into his eyes and smiled. Chris smiled back. She leaned down and gave him a kiss on the forehead, "go upstairs and wash up". Chris nodded and gave her another hug before orbing upstairs.

Piper turned her body and sat down on the couch like a deflated balloon. She leaned her head back into the couch and sighed.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Wyatt did say Chris right?" she asked.

"Yeah" mumbled Phoebe and Paige in unison

"And he did respond when I called him Chris right?"

"Yeah" replied Leo who had now moved to the couch with her.

"I'm just trying to process this." She paused before continuing, "So Chris is now a five year old who is calling me mommy and Leo daddy?"

"Yeah" Phoebe answered in a whisper

Piper sat there, trying to process everything that had just happened. Chris is now five years old. Wyatt is now seven. Chris is calling her mommy.

Suddenly there was a loud crash upstairs. Leo immediately grabbed Pipers hand and orbed them upstairs leaving Paige to grab Phoebe's hand and follow them via orbing seconds later.

As Leo and Piper rematerialized upstairs in the hallway they looked around, afraid of what they might find.

* * *

Until next time...:)


End file.
